familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Counting stars
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 16:29, 2011 June 21 Ella Jebelean I have the feeling that you had difficulties in posting your entry. I tried to help by including the information I could get and linking your picture to the article. Please contact me on my talk page for the inclusion of any additional information or any other matter I can help you with. Afil 20:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Stimata domnisoara Jebelean. Constat că aveţi dificultăţi cu corecţiile pe care doriţi să le faceţi în pagina Dvs. Problema este căsistemul Edit with Form nu funcţioneazăpe Wikia de câtăva vreme. Corecţiile sau modificările le puteţi face doar dacă lucraţi în versiunea Edit care se poate activa dacă utilizaţi săgeata de la dreapta dreptunghiului Edit with Form. În cazul în care doriţi informaţii suplimentare, vă rog să-mi lăsaţi un mesaj pe pagina mea de comunicaţii Talk. Pentru a ajunge la această paginăeste suficient să faceţi clic pe numele meu Afil de la sfârşitul acestui mesaj care vă duce la pagina mea de titlu şi apoi activând butonul Talk page pe care îmi puteţi lăsa mesajul. Îmi puteţi lăsa mesaje, după cum vă stă mai la îndemână, în limba engleză, română sau alte limbi care sunt indicate în pagina mea de titlu.Afil 19:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC)